Hinata Goes Rogue!
by RachelxNicole
Summary: Lil' Hinata runs off from her village and is missing for three days before anyone notices. She runs into the one and only Uchiha Itachi! What she decides to do was beyond what any one ever thought of the young girl. Possible ItaHina. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would so hook up with Itachi. : I'm not sure if I'm making this an ItaHina. But hey, it could happen depending on my mood

* * *

A silence washed over Kohona. This was something that didn't normally happen. Tsunade was just informed at Hinata Hyuuga had gone missing. The truth was she'd been missing for three days already. Right there is one of the reasons she left. She was never noticed. Even when she missed training on all three days not one of her teammates thought it strange that she wasn't around. By now she was long gone. 

"SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR THREE DAYS AND NO ONE FOUND THIS ODD!" Tsunade shouted angrily at her team and a few others. Everyone remained quite and kept their eyes on the floor.

"It's not like she made her presence known! Half the time when I was around her I wasn't even aware she was there!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade growled quietly. This was another reason the Hyuuga girl left. Even the love of her life didn't notice her.

"You idiots! Go find her! Hopefully she's doubting her choice and is still with in fire country borders!" Tsunade slumped into her chair as team 8 and others darted out the door to begin their newly assigned mission. Though Tsunade was wrong. Hinata was out of the Fire Country, she had no destination in mind, she merely needed to get away. She was… bored… with Kohona. She needed a fresh start.

* * *

The water moved her hair in odd ways. She had been submerged for what felt like hours when in truth it had to have been only about two minutes. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst. She stayed under and looked up at the bright surface. She was mere inches from oxygen yet she willed herself to stay submerged. Another minute and she gave in and burst through the surface gasping for air. She pulled herself onto a rock and lay there breathing heavily. 

Her body was cold. Her clothes now drenched. She felt relief. She stared up at the bright blue sky, and for once in her life, she felt…. Free. She no longer had boundaries, she no longer had anyone to listen to, it was just her, out on her own. She was in the wind country by now. She sat up and pulled her knees into her chest. A large sigh escaped her lungs. She got to her feet and walked to the bank.

Her feet made light squishing sounds as she stepped. She made a mental note to remove her sandals before jumping off a waterfall to relieve stress. Her clothes had begun to dry, thanks to the heat of the sun. She wasn't moving quickly because she wasn't in a hurry. She didn't care if anyone caught her. She simply didn't care anymore. She continued walking till the desert sands whipped through her hair.

Dehydration came quickly. The desert sun evaporating all water from her system. Her steps were heavy, her eyes were drooped, she dragged her feet along as she took step after step wishing she was back submerged under water. Mirages, she knew better than to fall for those natural genjutsus. She blinked tiredly as she watched two forms appear in the distance. They were coming towards her. Her mouth dry and doted with particles of sand. She was too exhausted to care. She collapsed. Finally giving into the darkness that was always there.


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp pain impacted her side snapping her from the darkness that was bliss. She groaned and rolled over on the soft grass. Her thoughts were spinning. Had everything been a dream. Perhaps she pass out while training. The sharp pain returned and the breath quickly retreated from her lungs. "Get up you foolish girl" a voice said. It was a cold harsh voice.

Hinata snapped her eyes open and scrambled away from the figure looming over her. She backed herself into a tree. A dark chuckle escaped another form that was located to her right. "Do you think we can use her to lure him out?" Hinata clenched her eyes shut and pulled her knees into her chest. Hopefully everything would disappear. Those eyes. She knew who that was. There was no mistaking it. He was Uchiha Itachi. The man who was after Naruto…

"It's possible" He said, Hinata looked up only to see his crimson eyes boring into her form. Normally one would be scared, but it wasn't fear that washed over... no… it was… excitement. She buried her head back in her knees to keep the strange men from seeing the smirk plastered on her lips. She knew for a fact that what ever was to happen next, would be far from boring.

"Girl. What's your name?" Itachi asked. Hinata removed the smirk and replaced it with a look of fear before looking up at him. Hinata would have made a good actor, if Itachi hadn't possessed the sharingan.

"I'm…. uh… Hinata Hyuuga…" She said quietly. Her eyes locked onto his. That was mistake number one. There's no escaping the sharingan. Her face turned emotionless, trying to hide herself from him. "W-what are you... going to do to me…" She practically whispered.

"That's not your concern at the moment" he answered. Hinata shot a glare that disappeared as quickly as it came. That was mistake number two. The sharingan doesn't miss small details that disappear quickly. The elder Uchiha glared down at the girl. It took less than a second before he had her by the neck pinned up against the tree.

Instinctively the young girls hands shot up to the wrist gripping her neck. She struggled for a moment to free herself until she felt the feeling again, the feeling of being under water, her lungs about to burst… it was… bliss. She closed her eyes as a slight smile crossed her face. Everything was interrupted as she hit the ground with a 'thud'.

Her eyes snapped over to Itachi's form as air refilled her lungs, she massaged her neck with one hand and pulled herself from the ground with the other. A curious nature filled her eyes as she stared at him. "W-why did… you… stop…" she asked shyly. Kisame gave her an odd look before glancing at Itachi.

Itachi stared blankly down at the Hyuuga. "You were… enjoying it." he said after a brief moment of thinking. Hinata blinked, before averting her gaze to the ground. Was she really enjoying the thought of her own death? Or perhaps it was merely the feeling over everything slipping way?

Hinata looked back up at Itachi before gazing to her surrounding. They were back in the fire county… had they really carried her all the way back here. She moved her foot slightly and heard it collide with something. Her gaze met the ground where there sat a bottle of what her presumed to be water. She looked back up at the Uchiha; he merely nodded in response, watching her closely.

She bent down and picked up the slender bottle before guzzling its contents with out a second thought. "What if that was poison?" Kisame asked her after she finished drinking. She glanced down at the empty bottle in her hand. Surprisingly she hadn't thought of the fact that it could be tainted with something. She licked a drop of water from her lips. Before looking up at the blue man.

"W-well… I suppose I'd be… dead…" She said softly before dropping the bottle to the ground. The more she thought about it, the more she knew it wouldn't be tainted with something. Earlier they had mentioned about using her.

"Do you not fear death?" Kisame asked after a few moments had passed. Hinata had never really thought about it. She'd come close to death before, during the Chuunin exams. Hinata thought about it momentarily to fear death would be the smart thing to do. It would keep one from taking risks… but to embrace it… that… is something all on it's own.

Hinata nodded slightly "Although the path I chose… was that of the… s-shinobi… to not fear death… t-t-that would be… s-s-suicide." Itachi stood still for a moment, thinking about what the girl had just said. He blinked before turning to walk away, Kisame followed.

She stood there just for a second while she thought more on the subject. She did something she never would have thought to do as she darted in front of the murderer and bowed at his feet. Her voice was not wavering or filled with any discourage. "Teach me your way of the ninja" She said proudly keeping her head down low.


End file.
